destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Long Live the Source and His Evil Queen
Long Live the Source and His Evil Queen is the twentieth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 264 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary THE FUTURE IS HERE --''' After a devastating plan comes to fruition, Wyatt and Prue become the Source and Queen of all Evil, charting the course for a dark and wicked future. Wyatt and Ruby team up to kidnap Christina from the Manor so she can be raised Evil, however, Prue intervenes and enacts a plan of her own with her daughter. As everyone scrambles to prepare for the devastation ahead, magical beings from all over the world retreat to the corners. Henry and Melissa head to Magic School, Alex goes against his families wishes to stay in the Heavens with them, and Alyssa rallies the Cupids. Meanwhile, Ruby begins to plan for the coronation of the century. Michaela, Liam, Eric, and Blanche also appear. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Premonition: Phoebe (mentioned) * Fireballs: Demon * Orbing: Tamora, Posie (2061), Junior (2061: present), Matt, Jo * Pyrokinesis: Prue * Healing: Chris (2061: present) * Telekinetic Orbing: Chris * Energy Balls: Bianca * Dark Beaming: Prue, Patience * Molecular Immobilization: Blanche * Black Orbing; Wyatt * Red Smoking: Ruby * Dark Beaming: Prue * Voice Manipulation: Wyatt Spells and Rituals * Barrier Spell - cast by Serena / The Old Witch * Votum Sanguinis - cast by Dark Priest Beings * Dark Priest * Old Witch * Wizards Artifacts * Evil Magnification Tonic * The Grandfather Clock * Cupid Ring * Cupid Bow * Jannes' Wand Locations * Prescott Manor ** Dungeons ** Throne Room * Matthews-Mitchell Manor * Golden Gate Bridge * Magic School ** Library * KCSF Channel 8 ** Meeting room * Street * San Francisco Memorial Hospital * Cupid´s Temple ** Cupid's room * The Underworld ** Dark Wizard's Cave '''2061: * Halliwell Manor * Prescott Manor ** Indoor swimming pool Notes and Trivia * Teasers for the script were released by Marisol via Facebook; * Magic is exposed to the world via demons who surface on Earth to cause destruction; * The Cleaners are mentioned, however, Matt states that the Cleaners can't fight what has already been done. Tamora explains that the Cleaners are too cowardly to fight against the Twice Blessed Children; * Prue hates all of the clothes Ruby picked out for her closet and sends Peri and Patience on a mission to get her new ones; * Eliana says, "all hell breaks loose" which is a nod to the Charmed episode, "All Hell Break Loose" in which magic is exposed. The consequences of magic being exposed in "All Hell Breaks Loose" is that Prudence is murdered by the demon Shax; * The book of shadows doesn't repel Prue away from it as it has been seen to do with other evil beings in the past. This could be because Prue is a Charmed One and the book is linked to her and her cousins. * Prue has Serena cast a barrier spell on the dungeons in Prescott Manor. She then releases Aisling but locks Serena away inside one of the cells; * The triquetra on the front of the Book of Shadows splits when Wyatt and Prue are coronated as King and Queen of the Underworld. Gallery 4x19_BTS1.jpg|Script tease 4x19_BTS2.jpg|Script tease Music * 'Let it burn' by Red * 'In Vain' by Within Temptation Category:DESTINED Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons